You Belong With Me
by muffytheduck
Summary: this is a three part-shot. its' pretty filled with niley ipromise you'll like it!
1. the first conversation

**"You Belong With Me"**

**niley fluffy three part-shot (;**

**hope you like it!**

**review for maybe another one shot! **

**tanksss. love ya'll**

**xox**

**Miley's POV:**

I looked across into his house. He was yelling and he was not happy i moved my glasses up and looked at him. He just hung up and threw his phone at the wall and laid down on his was pissed off. like not just "ugh go away im not in the mood" no he was like " I wanna take a knife through your neck" he was really pissed off. I went over to my dresser and brushed my hair and pulled on my tank-top and put some boxer shorts on i looked over to see you pacing back in forth with your pants semi-low and you shirtless you were talking to yourself and hey-im not gonna lie it was cute. The thing was i've known him for 13 years and he still doesn't know my name. I've been in every single one of his glasses all the way to senior year. I knew it had to do with his girlfriend Nicole Anderson, she was a really.. well-..uh. you know female ruff ruff :) you get me..-no? shes a bitch-kay? shes a plan nasty bitch. I looked over to see him leaning against his big window just like mine he looked up at me and we met eyes for the first time in years. I saw him starring at me, it was awkward. His name was Nick Jonas..yes he was on the football team and yes he was loved by everyone. He also was the captin of the Baseball team he had a busy schedule. I looked at him, he looked back and he shrugged like "eh i know what you mean sorta look" I dont know why but im guessing he knew i knew about his situation i looked around and grabbed a peice of blank paper and grabbed a big sharpy and wrote "**you okay?"** he laughed a little and grabbed one to and sat down and wrote "**Not really im Nick by the way" **I smiled. my first conversation with Nick Jonas! I replied **"Miley Cyrus nice to meet you and im sorry :("** he chuckled and shook his head and replied "**Thats a nice name (:"** i replied of course** "Thank you" **and then it shocked me, he opened his window and nodded towards me to open mine we both walked out to the balcony and smiled. He finally spoke to me for the first time _**Hey there Miley **_o..oh-oh my god can you say beautiful voice or what! " I smiled at him and spoke _**Hi there Nick..**_

**rawr. it's short but im falling asleep :P**

**but hey give me props its pretty damn long (:**

**10 reveiws for the next part!**


	2. What?

You belong with me

-part 2-

I walkled into school wearing a plain Blue t-shirt with a jacket over it, with black pants and my favorite converse. I walked up to my locker and smiled as i saw my bestfriend standing there. _"_**Hey Selena**_" _I said while opening my locker she leaned against it and smiled and said her normal hello, with a joke afterwards about someone random that just walked bye. I looked her in the eyes "**are you normally this mean**?" she looked at me strangly. **"Excuse me?" **she said with a tone i've never heard her use. **"I-.." **i sighed "**Nothing nevermind**" and i closed my eyes and hosted up her backpack "**i'll see you third period**" and i quickly walked off before she had time to say something.

I tapped my pencil softly on the desk so i wouldn't bother any one, i was looking at the teacher who was teaching the same thing she has been for the past 3 days. I don't think she realizes that, oh well-i think im a good student i really am. i have all A's except in my History class, hello ITS hard! it's not my fault, i heard the door open like normal kids do when the door opens everyone looks. I saw Nick walk in, **"AHH!"** i thought in my head. i got a good look at him and i saw his eyes he was pissed, he nodded and looked for a seat. "**uh oh**" i thought again **"oh no no no"** the only seat left was next to me. dammit. i quickly cursed quietly and laid my head down so he wouldn't see it's me.

Nick took a seat next to me and dropped his bookbag next to me**. "loud much?" **i thought**. "God.." **he asked the kid infront of him for a pencil and when he got it he started writing. It was weird i thought Nick Jonas as in the STAR FOOTBALL QUATER BACK was supposed to be stupid, and doesn't care about his grades. About 20 mintues later i heard him groan and lay his head down**. "dammit" **he said softly. I slowly put my head up and looked at him. BAD IDEA. He looked me stright in the eyes and tilted his head a little he knew it was me from a couple nights ago, who freaking wrote IM SORRRY on a peice of paper. I bet he knows im secretly in love with him too, haha kidding..i quickly turned my head away and prayed the bell would ring. Hey i smiled. and the bell rung. I got up grabbed my bag and quickly headed for the door. I wasn't paying attention when Selena.. my supposed best friend but her leg out and i fell on the ground-and it wasn't graceful. My stuff went everywhere and i mean. everywhere. The Next thing i do is i slowly hear everyone laughing at me.

Im not a strong girl when it comes to humilation or anything like that. I always was teased in middle school and i never grew out of that habit-isniffed a little until i felt a strong hand on my arm and suddenly i was up on my feet. I didn't want to look at the person i just snifffed, as everyone slowlystopped laughing. I wondered why i then looked up to the person. OH my holy.. it was nick. He was looking at me very .. well-. uh, passionitely? no thats not the word, im not sure but i saw him slowly break our gaze and help me grab my things. Everyone didnt care it was lunch they were watching us. I grabbed my bag and looked up at selena who was starring at me. I glared at her** "thanks a lot selena" **Isaid and turned around and took my things from nick and nodded thanks and sniffs as everyone slowy laughed while walking out.** "did you see that? she faced planted"- "i know she looked like such a loser" "get this ****i got it on video!" **i heard, EVERYWHERE i looked down and shook my head and felt a tear go down my cheek. I hated popular kids, or.. bitches and plastics. I looked up and nick was still glaring at his friends, who were laughing the most. **"you okay?" **i heard his FUCKING BEAUTIFUL voice say. I nooded no but i sighed and thaked him one more time before leaving quickly.

I saw him leaning against his normal "SPOT" and i was holding my backpack close to me while i walked down the halls, it was weird i saw Selena hanging out with Nicole. Oh great shes gone to nicole**.."bitch" **i murmered as i walked by, i guess she heard it, not good. "**EXCUSE ME?" **if i knew selena she HATED name calling, but you know people change i stopped with my back turned to her while everyone was looking at us. i sighed and turned around to look at her, where did my best friend go? She changed into a short pair of shorts boots and a tanktop-so much slut? **"What?" **i said. Then nicole stepped in**. "What?" **she laughed and her little follwers laughed aswell.** "look cyrus" **she said while walking closer and closer **"i dont like what you ****just said to my new bff" **she said almost closer to me.** "all i said was what" **i said quickly. Everyone who was no one was worried for me.** "SO WHAT? you know" **i watched as a wicked grin appeared on her bubble gum lips** "i heard your story" **I looked up quickly to see selena, she looked down and whispered something to nichole who snapped at her.** "Please" **i said. **"don't say it" **i whispered.** "aw, you think i wont HUMILATE YOU!" **she screacthed. **"So miley, wheres you mom and ****dad?" **she questioned. I stared at selena she may hate me but she shouldn't have told that to nicole. **"Because from what i hear, THEIR gone they left!" **and she giggled everyone was starring at us i know. **"They left you by yourself, with your 2 brothers" **she smirked **"I know why they left you" **everyone got quiet. after she said that i knew what was coming and i didn't want to hear it. so i quickly turned around and looked to see Nick infront of me i was completly confused he was just behind Nicole.

I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled softly **"NICK" **she screatched. He looked up over my head, i wasn't as tall as i wanted to be but whatever _**"What?" **_everyone laughed as he mocked me, but in a good way he smirked "** see. nicole i think that- your well.. hmm a bitch?" **he siad while walking around me. I watched as he walked around me. **"and well, I don't want you and your little friends if thats what you want to call them, to hurt my friend" **he said. did he just call me his friend? **"So what now ****your helping the homeless" **selena said. What the fuck? **"im sorry and who are you?" **I laughed softly when he was referring to selena. he laughed while saying this**-"because ****i've never seen you before, maybe because your .. hmm-a nobody?" **the next thing i heard was selena cursing nick out. he laughed. "**Okay sweetie, just-just keep saying that ****because really your describing yourself, and well its just not good for you" **everyone laughed. _**"NICK SHUT THE HELL UP OR .. OR I WONT SLEEP WITH YOU ANYMORE!" **_everyone gasped- when nicole freaking yelled it. **"Oh please humor me Nicole, who said i liked your sex? PLEASE, it was horrible to all the guys who thinks nicole is hott**" turns his body both ways and holds his hands up **"shes not" **he said with a grin on his face, he stepped closer to her and looked at her** "if you dont get this through your head, Nicole- I never ****liked you i never will and We're over" **He said and turned around and looked at me **"com'on" **he nodded i quickly followed him trhough the stunned people.

**Dude, this was bitch ass long... hah it was IN MILEY'S POV. if you couldn't get it**

**but aww-arn't you excited? theres only one MORE PART TO THIS!**

**i hoped you likd it. I also have some news my grandpa passed away on.. the 25th**

**that's why i havn't posted ANYTHING. but now that its .. a little ways and im **

**on the road to go to the funeral which is gonna be in a different state. i have some time**

**Just wanted to give you a reason. :D**

**i would really love some reveiws!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. oh, he so belongs with me

You belong with me

-part 3-

**Miley's POV: **

what just happened.., did-uh. hmm, did nick jonas the jock. One of the most popular guys in the whole school stand up for me? infront of.. everyone? He stood up Nicole and said their SEX was bad. Oh haha thats one thing a girl doesn't like is when their supposed boyfriend says their sex is bad. Thats a total no no. Nick was walking through all the kids that were once starring at us he held my waist and occasionally rub under his nose just to i guess pass the time. He had his hand on my waist while i clung to my school sweatshirt arm. ( it was a tad big and i could have my hand towards my mouth but it would be a jacket) I was confused i looked down because im.. well im me im a nerd im not popular i'd rather stay inside then go outside and hang out with my friends.. well if i had any i wouldn't want to. The only main friend i would hang out with was selena i talk to a few people at school but i never talk to them out of school. It was weird because almost every friday night after the football games there would be a huge massive party over at nicks and people saw into my room and they knew it was Smelly, Miley's house. So no one cared about me, oh well. I didn't mind but now that nick is helping? me its going to get really awkward. I looked up to see him looking stright ahead with a peaceful yet stern look on his face, he was pushing through the massive amount of kids and finally got us outside. I took a deep breath and looked at him as he sat next to me at a picnik table. I looked into his eyes as we sat there in complete silence

"Thanks" i said, "for everything"

"No problem" he said with a slight smile he turned to look at me and i saw right into those beautiful brown eyes of his, "miley"

I blushed, he remembered my name not that i didn't like him i just.. uh-oh, dear i smiled a little

"so" he said while leaning back on his arms "what was nicole about to say to the whole school? about your life?"

oh shit. great the guuy who i think i MIGHT like wants to know about my family. beh. i could lie. but that would be a sin. no no

"umm.." i said looking down

"oh um, its okay i understand not yet huh?" he said

i turned to look at him like WTF

"huh?"

"i mean, your just not ready to trust me huh?" he said with a genuine smile

I smiled a little and shrugged

He sat up and smiled and nudged me i shrugged again with a smile and looked up at him

"Do you Miss Miley trust me Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" he said while looking down on me

we were so close our arms were practically on top of each other, it.. it was a nice time

"maybe" i said quietly with a smile forming on my face

"ahh, the famous maybe statement hmm. well what can i do to make you trust me?" he wondered

I looked at him confused "why do you want me to trust you?"

he looked at me and shrugged and then it was my turn to nudge him and he laughed a little "touche" he said

i giggled.

"frankly, i dont know" he said " i just feel like your the only one who understands me" he said while looking towards the road

"Just out of curiousty, why? you dont know me at all" i said completely confused

"Well i sorta do" he said -OKAY now im confused

"what are you talking about? you know.. me?" i said obviously confused

"i mean i dont REALLY, i just feel like i do i mean, you actually made me smile when i found out nicole was cheating on me, and then you asked if i was okay. That sorta means something to me + i always knew you lived across from me and i always saw you dancing to Ke$ah and Taylor Swift" he chuckled and of course i blushed "and i know this sounds like a stalker but when you would, go .. i guess take care of your family i wished i was there" he looked down "I don't have a great family, and im guessing neither do you but that doesn't mean we don't care about them right?" he turned to me

i simply nodded hoping he'd go on

he sighed "i just feel, like we've known each other for a long time even though this right now. right here is the first real conversation we've had together and im doing all of the talking" he whispered

"well, i never knew you kenw i existed" i said

"oh trust me i did" he smiled

what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"oh, well how?" i asked

"um.. well ever since you moved in like what 8 years ago? i always felt like..you were the one that would listen to me" he looked at me.

all i saw was complete and utter trust in his eyes i fell for him hard.

i smiled and looked down.

"..and from then on i knew that if something really really bad would happen to me, i had this feeling that if i opened my balcony window and hoped over to yours and knocked on the door,... you'd answer and let me in with wide open arms" he confessed.

it was my turn to smile.

"so, this..how long has this gone on for?" i asked

"a long.. long time" he said with a sigh and he looked at me

"i've always known your name was miley"

"and i've always known your name was nick" i smiled

he chuckled and so did i.

"Well Miley" he held his hand out

I took it. and held it and smiled at him

"yes nick?"

"im glad you moved in 8 years ago" he said with a smile still holding my hand

"Im glad too nick, i really am" i smiled as he looked at me

he looked at me " i knew we belonged together you know" he gave my hand a squeeze

where.. was he going with this?

"really?" i stuttered sounding like an idiot

he simply nodded and kissed me softly on the lips.

oh, he so belongs with me (;

WORST ENDING EVER! :P


End file.
